


遙遠仰望；映照無盡

by abbabccd05



Category: Arrival (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbabccd05/pseuds/abbabccd05
Summary: 她的人生就像他們的語言一樣。不是一條直線到底，而是一個圓。





	遙遠仰望；映照無盡

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [indifferent, but distanced perfectly; projected endlessly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662897) by [fakelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakelight/pseuds/fakelight). 



 

她的人生就像他們的語言一樣。 

不是一條直線到底，而是一個圓。

 

 

當直昇機升起時，露易斯緊緊握著伊恩的手，疾風將髮絲拂過她的側臉，她在座位裡回過身，盡可能的將那個殼映入眼底。

當一切終於消失在視線之外，她轉過頭，凝望著前方。

「接下來呢？」伊恩對她大叫。她又忘記戴上耳機了。

「我們改變了世界，」露易斯說。

他聽不見她說的話。但他的目光一刻也沒有離開過她。

 

 

「我們都是星星做的。」

她聽見伊恩的聲音，這麼多年來，餘音依然迴盪。一個暱稱。一個預言。不停折疊、翻閱著。漢娜活著。會活著。活過。一眼瞬間。像是莫比烏斯帶一般圓的人生。她生故她存。

露易斯思忖著，現在對他們而言都是這樣吧。

 

 

後果很有可能會不堪設想。

有時候，她會試探自己。換穿不一樣顏色的襪子。改吃壽司，而不是印度菜。 

 

 

所有人都想上她的課，候補名單之後還有候補名單。當她察覺到有人在搜索什麼詞的時候，她總會讓自己在話還沒說完時停下來。

「我愛你，」伊恩斯說。「要是沒有遇見你，我不知道自己現在會怎麼樣。」

露易斯微微一笑，偷偷地微笑。笑得有些憂傷。

但當然也很快樂。

 

 

「就像坐在你最好的朋友旁邊一樣，」她告訴漢娜，孩子還太小，聽不懂太複雜的句子，更不用說是外星人的概念。「你已經看過這部電影了，但他們是第一次看，跟你一起看。你可以體會他們正在體會的一切，這比自己一個人第一次看電影要好多了吧。」

「愛麗絲*，」漢娜說，因為她聽到了電影這個詞。

「 _愛麗絲，_ 」露易斯同意道，繼續放映電影。

 

 

露易斯夢見卡斯提洛，但在夢裡，他們能夠說話。她不曉得卡斯提洛會不會說英語，或她會不會講他們的語言，那個幾年後她將給予命名的語言。她不記得她取了什麼樣的名字。她終究會走到那裡的。

 _你不會走到那裡的_ ，卡斯提洛說。 _那是三千年後的事。_

_不會。但我能看得見。_

然後，站在那裡的是伊恩，露易斯自顧自地笑，她還記得他們之前也是這麼交換位置的。

「你剛剛是卡斯提洛，」她對他說。

「你把酒瓶藏到哪去了？」他問。

「在無塵室裡，」她說，好像答案有多明顯似的。

他們喝著酒，薄霧將他們的頭髮染上水氣，金絲雀在他們身邊輕快地嘰嘰喳喳。露易斯也給牠倒了一點威士忌。 

當睜開眼睛時，她戳戳伊恩的後背。他先是驚醒過來，翻過身將手擺在她身上，漢娜就躺在兩人之間。

「時候到了嗎？」

「我做了一個夢，」她說。 

 

 

事情也會有所不同。她從不弄丟東西的。她清楚記得自己昨天晚上把鑰匙放在什麼地方。

然後漢娜辯解道，「我真的有告訴過你啊，媽媽，」別生氣。露易斯有時候會選擇不和她計較。她應該有個正常的人生，和正常的媽媽。

 

 

露易斯在那一刻就知道了，就在她輕聲在伊恩耳邊呢喃 _我願意_ 之後的三個月又兩天。一陣麻癢爬上她的脊椎，沿著她的雙腿蜿蜒而下。一滴汗水，順著他的鎖骨滑落。

像是開始，也像是結束。

 

 

看著她慢慢成長，從小小的手肘、膝蓋，到能強壯穩當地站在她面前的女孩兒，露易斯有時候會遺忘。她太過於沈浸在她的愛裡了。這樣比較好。但殞落的時候將會更加艱難。

 

 

他們的第一次約會有些尷尬、僵硬，妝點著漿過的白色餐巾，還有屬於燭光照耀出的優雅。餐點還沒上桌，露易斯開始質疑自己所見到的那些是否真的會發生（她還沒完全抓到竅門），直到伊恩起身朝她伸出手來。「這真是太荒謬了，來吧。」

他們買了漢堡，來到一片空曠的原野，整個夜晚都坐在他的卡車裡。（伊恩竟然有一輛卡車。露易斯不停地咯咯笑，因為這一點道理也沒有。）他指出夜空中的星座，適當的時候，她會翻譯星子的名字給他聽。他們談起在蒙大拿發生的事，伊恩則是展現了他一流的小豬拉丁語*。

「你知道語言會影響你的外表嗎？」露易斯說著，躺在擋風玻璃上。

「願聞其詳。」

「你的舌頭現在在哪裡？」

「在我的嘴巴裡？」

「我說位置，在嘴巴裡的哪裡？我猜是抵在你上排牙齒的後方？如果你的母語是俄語，那你的舌頭就會平放在你的嘴巴底部。」

伊恩看起來有些驚慌。她說對了，當然說對了。

 

  

「發生了什麼事？」他在陪著她走回家門口時問道。「當你又回去的時候。我是說，我知道，後來， _發生了什麼事_ ，但你在那裏看到了什麼？」

「一切，」她回應，隨後拉著他進門。

 

 

「你為什麼不留我？」一天晚上，伊恩站在門邊，漢娜埋首在書本裡，早已經乖乖地坐在他的車後座。「你為什麼不和我吵？」

_因為你會回來。_

露易斯什麼話也沒有說。

 

 

當漢娜離開後，伊恩整個人像是被打碎了一般。露易斯呼出一口氣，她面色蒼白，雙眼乾澀。他望著她的眼神充斥著控訴。 _你應該要傷心的，就像我一樣。_ 她只想讓事情簡單一些。「我確實很傷心，」她大聲喊道。接下來的兩個禮拜，他還是這樣心傷。她也一樣，仍然。一直都是。

但是，噢，他們一起擁有的那些時光啊。

 

她花上大部份的時候沈溺在過去的回憶裡，走在湖邊緬懷她還是青少年的那些年。直到某一天，她醒過來，再也不想過去，也不想未來。她穿上紫色的襪子，因為那是她最喜歡的顏色。她去上班。為了紀念 _那個踢著球的女孩_ ，她在課堂裡教了七角星語（heptagram）*，期間，她的聲音沒有顫抖，一次也沒有。

 

 

「媽。爸。他們也是回文*。漢娜。你們就跟我一樣。」

「是的，我們是。」

 

 

將近三年的時間，一切才逐漸清明。

伊恩發現在她等在敞開的門邊。

「她讓一切都值得。」

露易斯將他拉進懷裡。

 

 

「接下來呢？」他問。

「我不知道，」她說。

 

 

 

 

_______________________________________________________________ 

*Alice：愛麗絲夢遊仙境

*Pig Latin：兒童黑話，一種英語語言遊戲，形式是在英語上加上一點規則使發音改變。（詳情參照維基）翻成小豬拉丁語只是因為我想要而已（超任性XDDDDD。

*Heptagram：七角星。

*回文：Hannah，倒過來拼還是念漢娜。

 

翻譯君：

昨天晚上看了Arrival，本來以為是普通的外星人片，後來竟然是在講語言學跟哲學，有夠玄，看完半殘的哲學腦有點震撼，感動到睡不著覺，一直想怎麼會有這麼美的電影，畫面也美，劇本也美，台詞也美，配樂也美，剪接也美，一切都好美。中文翻譯有點亂來，異星入境我一看到就不想看，但這部片是2016年最被低估的電影沒有之一。

還有雷納到底什麼時候要拿個獎？挑片已經挑成這樣，演技已經好成這樣，到底為何都不會入圍？我們好歹也是演過Hurt Locker的一哥好嗎（麥基表示：...）。

之後應該會陸續翻一些同人吧。篇幅都短小，但寫文的作者們也都很玄，感覺藏了一些我不知道的密碼在裡面 <3


End file.
